toi
by lillysatine
Summary: cette fic se passe dans un univers alterné. Un nouveau professeur arrive au collège de Al en la personne de Scar.Slash ScarAl


Auteur : Satine

Série : Fullmetal Alchemist

Genre : slash entre Al et Scar et légère mention de Roy/Ed

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : cette fic se passe dans un univers alterné. Un nouveau professeur arrive au collège de Al en la personne de Scar.

_**TOI**_

Alphonse Elric était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un garçon bien.

Il était poli, souriant et intelligent en classe. Et qui plus est, de grands yeux bleus innocents et de magnifiques cheveux blonds venaient compléter ce tableau déjà très flatteur.

Pour résumé, Alphonse, ou Al comme tout le monde l'appelait, était l'exemple parfait de ce qu'on pouvait appeler la perfection.

Enfin, presque.

Car le jeune homme avait un horrible défaut.

Il était systématiquement en retard à chaque chose qu'il devait entreprendre.

Et ce matin ne fut pas une exception.

Devant se lever tôt pour aller au collège Saint Alchemist où il était élève en dernière année, il avait quinze ans, il n'entendit pas le réveil et se réveilla une demi-heure après. Résultat, il prit une douche rapide, réprima un juron en sentant l'eau glacée sur sa peau, maudit son frère qui avait du prendre toute l'eau chaude et s'habilla rapidement. Il arriva dans la cuisine pour prendre quelque chose qu'il mangerait sur le trajet et ne fut pas surpris de la trouver vide, son frère commençant plus tôt que lui ses cours au lycée. Al farfouillait dans un placard pour trouver une barre chocolatée quand il aperçut un mot sur la table. Il s'en saisit et commença à lire. Puis le reposa. Rien de nouveau. Son frère Edward lui disait de ne pas l'attendre ce soir car lui et Roy sortaient tous les deux. Al ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à son frère et à son petit ami.

Trisha Elric, la mère de Al et Edouard (ou Ed), était malheureusement décédée alors que ses deux enfants étaient encore très jeunes. N'ayant pu affronter son immense peine, Hohenheim Elric avait commencé à faire des déplacements de plus en plus fréquents et de plus en plus loin pour son travail, laissant à ses deux fils le soin de se débrouiller tous les deux. La situation avait plus ou moins bien fonctionné, même si Ed avait déployé une haine farouche pour ce père souvent absent. Et un jour, celui-ci leur avait annoncé qu'il était muté à l'étranger et comme il ne pouvait les emmener, il les laissait là. Pour lui, cela ne posait pas de problèmes vu que ses deux fils savaient parfaitement se débrouiller tout seuls. Mais comme il ne voulait pas quand même les laisser totalement sans surveillance, il avait demandé au fils de l'un de ses amis de veiller sur eux. Et il était parti, laissant un Edward fou de colère et un Alphonse sous le choc. Aussi, lorsque Roy Mustang, le fils de l'ami d'Hohenheim était arrivé quelques jours pour rendre visite à ses jeunes charges, l'aîné des frères Elric avait reporté toute sa colère contre lui. Mais Roy ne s'était pas démonté et bientôt les deux garçons avaient commencé à se disputer, laissant Al les regarder tout en se demandant comment Roy qui était censé avoir vingt-deux ans mais qui se comportait comme s'il en avait seize, allait pouvoir s'occuper d'eux. Mais la suite des événements lui donna tort. En effet, Roy se révéla être toujours là quand lui ou Edward avait un problème et il veillait toujours à ce qu'ils soient bien nourris ou habillés. Et c'est également lui qui était là en cas de problème scolaire. Bien sûr, au milieu de toutes ces qualités, Roy avait quand même le défaut incroyable de toujours chercher Ed et de se moquer de la petite taille de ce dernier, sujet très sensible pour le jeune adolescent. Et il n'en fallait pas plus pour activer le tempérament de feu d'Edward et de provoquer une joute verbale. Mais si au départ Al était inquiet, maintenant il ne s'en faisait plus et savait que les deux garçons s'appréciaient en fait. Et il ne put dire qu'il fut beaucoup surpris lorsque son frère lui annonça un jour qu'il sortait avec Roy, leurs disputes n'ayant été qu'un moyen d'attirer l'attention de l'autre. Leur couple marchait très fort, cela faisait quand même plus d'un an qu'ils étaient ensemble. Et même si les disputes étaient toujours aussi présentes, Al savait que son frère et Roy s'aimaient sincèrement. Il suffisait de voir les yeux ambrés de son frère s'illuminer à la mention du nom de son petit ami et il n'y avait que lui qui avait le droit de toucher à ses longs cheveux dorés. Quant à Roy, s'il taquinait souvent Edwards sur sa petite taille, il ne permettait pas qu'un autre le fasse pour se moquer. Ses yeux onyx se remplissaient de colère et devenaient si froids qu'ils faisaient fuir la personne ayant osé se moquer de son petit ami. En bref, ils étaient un couple parfait et Al ne pouvait s'empêcher de les envier. Non pas qu'il aimait Roy comme ça, il n'aimait pas les bruns de toute façon. Mais il aurait aimé avoir lui aussi quelqu'un dans sa vie à aimer. Malheureusement, il n'y avait personne avec qui il ressentait une quelconque alchimie. En plus, il ne savait même pas s'il préférait les garçons ou les filles vu qu'il n'avait jamais été attiré par ni l'un ni l'autre. Mais il ne s'en faisait pas car il était certain que sur cette terre se trouvait la personne qui lui était destinée.

Al revient à la réalité en entendant un klaxon dehors et pâlit en regardant sa montre. Il avait dix minutes pour arriver au collège. Il allait devoir foncer s'il ne voulait pas être en retard. Il prit une barre de céréales et sortit en courant de la maison. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en arrivant en classe quelques minutes avant l'heure. Il s'était tellement dépêché qu'il était même arrivé en avance ! Al commençait à sortir ses livres de cours quand il sentit soudain une présence à ses côtés. Il leva la tête et sourit en reconnaissant Winry Rockbell, son amie d'enfance et camarade de classe depuis des années.

-Encore en retard à ce que je vois, dit la jeune blonde avec un sourire malicieux.

Al grimaça.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute, je n'entends jamais le réveil. Je n'arrête pas de le changer mais c'est sans espoir.

-Tu as de la chance en tous cas vu que tu n'arrives jamais en retard !

Ce que le jeune homme allait répondre fut perdu lorsque la cloche retentit. Winry retourna alors à sa place non sans avoir murmuré un « on se voit tout à l'heure » et Al se prépara à subir un cours de mathématiques, la matière qu'il détestait le plus au monde car il n'y comprenait rien.

Les élèves s'attendaient à voir arriver monsieur Kimblee, leur professeur et furent donc surpris lorsqu'ils virent arriver à sa place monsieur Bradley, leur directeur.

Celui-ci s'avança devant les élèves qui se levèrent.

-Rasseyez-vous les enfants, dit alors le directeur et ceux-ci s'exécutèrent aussitôt. Si je suis là aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous annoncer que votre professeur de mathématiques, monsieur Kimblee, se trouve dans l'impossibilité d'assurer ses cours pour une durée indéterminée et ce, à cause de raisons familiales. Pour ne pas vous mettre en retard par rapport aux autres élèves, un professeur remplaçant a été nommé. Son nom est monsieur Scar. Veuillez-vous lever s'il vous plait et monsieur Scar, vous pouvez vous avancer.

Al se leva comme ses camarades et observa avec intérêt la porte qui s'ouvrait, se demandant ce qu'allait leur réserver leur nouveau professeur. De toute façon, monsieur Kimblee n'avait pas été très aimé de ses élèves à cause de son caractère sadique et de sa personnalité qui tendait plus vers le fou hystérique que vers le professeur modèle. Alors quel qu'il soit, cela ne pouvait être pire.

La porte s'ouvrit et un homme s'avança. Il serra la main du directeur et se tourna vers les élèves. Al put alors sa première vision de son professeur.

Monsieur Scar était âgé d'une trentaine d'années et était grand. Il avait la peau mate et celle-ci contrastait violemment avec ses yeux de couleur eau et ses cheveux en brosse d'un blond cendré. Mais malgré tout, il se dégageait de lui une forte aura magnétique et tout ceci mélangé le rendait très séduisant.

-Bonjour à tous. Je suis monsieur Scar et je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance. J'espère qu'ensemble nous ferons du bon travail.

Sa voix était grave et calme mais était ponctuée de sensualité et Al se sentit frissonner sans qu'il en comprenne la raison. Et quand le directeur se fut excusé et que monsieur Scar commença à faire l'appel et qu'il arriva à son nom, le jeune garçon reçut le choc des yeux délavés de son professeur et commença à rougir. Gêné, il baissa la tête, ne comprenant pas la raison de son trouble et pourquoi son cœur s'était emballé comme ça. Heureusement pour lui, monsieur Scar ne remarqua rien ou fit semblant. Quoi qu'il en soit, Al mit son trouble sur le compte de la fatigue ou du stress d'avoir un nouveau professeur et rangeant ses étranges émotions au fin fond de son cerveau, il essaya de se concentrer sur le cours. Et fut tout étonné quand la cloche sonna la fin. D'habitude, le temps ne passait jamais assez vite mais là, le cours avait été si clair et si bien expliqué que le temps avait filé. Enfin, il n'allait pas se plaindre car cela voulait dire que monsieur Scar était un bon professeur et que grâce à cela, sa moyenne allait sans doute remonter. Au grand plaisir de Roy et de son frère qui désespéraient de lui faire comprendre la matière.

Avant de partir, le professeur donna les devoirs à faire et saluant ses élèves, il quitta la salle. Al le regarda partir, admirant sa démarche souple et se prit à penser que l'on aurait dit une panthère.

Se rendant compte encore une fois où ses pensées l'avaient mené, il baissa la tête pour cacher son trouble et fut soulagé lorsque leur professeur de langue arriva pour leur cours suivant. Car cela allait lui permettre de ne plus penser à monsieur Scar, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait comme ça.

La journée se passa rapidement et lorsque Al rentra chez lui, il fit ses devoirs rapidement et se coucha sans attendre Ed qui dormirait certainement chez son petit ami.

Sa dernière pensée fut de se dire que demain, son trouble vis à vis de son professeur aurait disparu et que cela ne pouvait qu'être que momentané. Oui, il en était sûr.

Enfin, presque.

Les semaines passèrent et Al avait fini par s'habituer aux étranges émotions qui l'envahissaient quand il était en présence de son professeur. Et désormais, il faisait de son mieux pour ignorer les papillons qui semblaient venir loger dans son ventre quand monsieur Scar apparaissait et il avait même réussi à ignorer l'accélération de son cœur devant la voix suave de ce dernier expliquant une formule. Le jeune garçon ne comprenait pas d'où venaient ces étranges sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais ressentis auparavant mais à vrai dire, il ne s'en faisait pas trop. Cela ne pouvait être que temporaire.

Malheureusement, si Al avait appris à contrôler ce qu'il ressentait, il y avait toujours une chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à maîtriser. Et c'était la matière elle-même.

Au départ, le jeune garçon avait été confiant et pensait sincèrement qu'avec un nouveau professeur, il arriverait à mieux s'en sortir. Mais le temps était passé et aucun résultat probant n'était apparu et Al était désespéré. Il écoutait en classe, faisait toujours ses devoirs et révisait consciencieusement chaque contrôle mais à chaque fois, c'était la catastrophe. Il ne comprenait rien au cours et se désespérait d'arriver un jour à saisir ce qui paraissait si facile pour ses camarades. Winry avait bien proposé de l'aider mais il avait refusé, sachant très bien que la jeune fille était très occupée avec en dehors des cours un petit boulot de mécanicienne.

A la vue des derniers examens passés et qu'il avait complètement manqués, Al ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une bonne note au contrôle que monsieur Scar rendait aujourd'hui. Pourtant, il aurait tellement aimé que ce dernier soit fier de lui…A cette pensée, il remua inconfortablement dans sa chaise et essaya de se concentrer sur ce que le professeur disait et attendit le cœur battant de voir sa copie. Finalement, son nom fut appelé et il se leva en tremblant. Monsieur Scar lui tendit sa feuille sans un mot et Al ne fut pas surpris d'y voir une mauvaise note. Comme si lui aurait pu avoir une bonne note. Impossible. Il réprima un soupir et retourna à sa table. Winry lui adressa un sourire compatissant mais Al était trop déprimé pour y faire attention. Jusqu'à présent, il avait réussi à cacher ses notes à son frère et à Roy mais là, le bulletin allait bientôt être envoyé et Al redoutait ce moment où il verrait de la déception dans les yeux de son frère qu'il adorait plus que tout. Il savait que ce dernier ne dirait rien mais pour Al, ce silence déçu serait encore pire. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire ? La situation était désespérée.

Soudain, la sonnerie annonçant la pause de midi retentit et les élèves commencèrent à sortit pour aller déjeuner. Al était en train de faire pareil quand une voix le sortit de ses pensées.

-Monsieur Elric, restez s'il vous plaît. Je voudrais vous parler.

Cette voix…

C'était celle de monsieur Scar.

Al combattit une violente rougeur avant de lever la tête et de rencontrer le regard bleu de son professeur. Et serra les poings très fort pour ne pas se noyer dans cet océan.

Heureusement, la voix de Winry le sortit de son trouble.

-On se voit tout à l'heure Al !

Et sur ces mots, elle fut partie.

Ce n'était que quelques mots mais ils permirent à Al de retrouver sa contenance et de s'approcher d'un pas qu'il espérait assuré vers le bureau de son professeur.

Al n'avait jamais été à coté de ce dernier et il ne l'avait vu debout que de loin. Aussi, quand ce dernier se leva et s'approcha de lui, le jeune garçon se sentit vraiment minuscule, maigre et pâle face à la taille, la musculature et la peau de ce dernier. Et sans qu'il en comprenne pourquoi, un fort sentiment de tristesse envahit son cœur devant cette disproportion flagrante entre la beauté de monsieur Scar et son insignifiance à lui.

-Monsieur Elric, vous m'entendez ?

Ce dernier leva la tête en sursaut, honteux d'avoir été attrapé alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées.

-Oui professeur, excusez-moi, répondit-il en gardant la tête baissée pour ne pas avoir à faire face à la perfection de ce dernier qui, il le savait, le ferait encore rougir et il en avait un peu marre de concurrencer la couleur des tomates.

-Je vais être rapide et après vous pourrez retrouver votre petite amie.

Etait-ce son imagination mais la voix de monsieur Scar lui parut forcée. Quoi qu'il en soit, Al rétorqua vivement :

-Winry n'est pas ma petite amie. Nous sommes juste de simples amis d'enfance mais c'est tout.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait obligé d'expliquer cela ?

-Ah très bien. Veuillez m'excuser.

Et maintenant comme une sorte de soulagement dans la voix ? Il devait rêver.

-Si je désire vous parler, c'est à cause de vos derniers examens. Ils sont catastrophiques.

-Je sais.

Al était mortifié.

-Je sais que vous êtes un brillant élève. Il n'y a qu'en mathématiques que vous avez des problèmes alors je ne comprends pas.

-Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire monsieur. J'étudie pourtant mais je n'y comprends rien.

Silence.

-Avez-vous songé à prendre des cours particuliers ? Vos parents n'ont pas songé à cette solution ?

Al se raidit.

-En fait, ma mère est morte et mon père vit à l'étranger. Je vis seul avec mon frère et le fils d'un des amis de notre père veille sur nous. Mon père n'est donc pas au courant de mes problèmes.

-En avez-vous parlé à votre frère alors ?

La voix était bienveillante.

-Non, je n'ai pas osé. Je…Je ne veux pas qu'il soit déçu. C'est pour cela que je ne peux pas prendre de cours particuliers non plus. Car je ne peux lui demander de l'argent. Sinon, il saurait et ça, je ne le veux pas.

-Pourtant, vous avez besoin de ces cours mais je comprends. Hum, que faire…

Silence à nouveau. Al leva discrètement la tête et vit son professeur perdu dans ses pensées. Soudain, celui-ci leva la tête avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et de nouveau, Al fit connaissance avec le parterre de tomates bien mûres. Il se serait maudit. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il voyait monsieur Scar sourire et c'était si désarmant…

-Je sais ce que nous allons faire. En fait, c'est très simple. Je vais vous donner des cours particuliers moi-même !

Al tressaillit.

-Je vous connais et je sais quelles ont vos faiblesses. De plus, je n'ai pas besoin d'être payé. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Comme ça, plus besoin d'en parler à votre frère. Par contre, il y a le problème des bulletins qui vont bientôt être envoyés…J'ai la solution. Je ne vais pas mettre de notes en mathématiques sur votre bulletin. Je sais que vous êtes capable de faire mieux que ce que vous me faîtes en ce moment et j'ai confiance. Je suis sûr qu'à nous deux, nous réussirons à remonter tout cela. Mais par contre, je veux que vous sachiez que je ne ferais cela que pour ce bulletin et que je ne vous ferais pas cette faveur deux fois. Au prochain bulletin, je mettrais votre moyenne. Mais je ne m'en fais pas car je suis certain que là, celle-ci sera bien meilleure. D'accord ?

Al hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait y croire. Son professeur acceptait de l'aider à dissimuler sa faiblesse à son frère et de l'aider à augmenter sa moyenne ! Son cœur se gonfla.

-En attendant, cela sera notre petit secret. D'accord ?

Et sur ces mots, monsieur Scar lui tendit la main. Al la prit et sentit un frisson le parcourir. Il essaya de cacher son trouble en parlant.

-Merci beaucoup monsieur, vous me sauvez la vie.

-Ne me remerciez pas. C'est normal d'aider un élève qui a du potentiel mais je vous préviens, je serais dur.

-Je sais mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Je veux réussir.

-Très bien monsieur Elric, vous pouvez disposer. Je vais établir un planning des leçons que je vous soumettrais au prochain cours.

-Très bien. Au revoir monsieur et encore merci !

Et Al quitta la pièce ne remarquant pas son professeur le suivant des yeux, l'air inquiet.

Le programme débuta la semaine d'après. En fait, juste le jour où Ed et Roy reçurent son bulletin évidemment vide de toute note en mathématiques. Et alors que Al avait détesté mentir à son frère, risquer de voir la déception dans les yeux de ce dernier valait bien un petit mensonge. Voilà pourquoi il attendait avec impatience son premier cours particulier. Il voulait vraiment remonter sa moyenne. Et le fait que ce soit monsieur Scar qui enseigne et que tous les deux allaient passer du temps ensemble n'avait aucun rapport avec cette impatience. Non, pas du tout.

Al et son professeur avaient décidé de se voir deux fois par semaine après les cours et dans un endroit public, à savoir la bibliothèque. En effet, comme l'avait expliqué monsieur Scar à son élève, si tous les deux s'étaient retrouvé chez l'un ou l'autre, cela aurait pu être mal interprété vu que Al était mineur et que monsieur Scar était son professeur. Donc, pour conserver les apparences, la bibliothèque avait paru l'endroit idéal. Voilà pourquoi en ce jour de jeudi, les deux se retrouvaient dans un petit box où ils étaient sûrs d'être tranquilles pour étudier tout en gardant la bienséance avec les autres personnes autour d'eux.

Le premier cours consista à passer en revue les faiblesses de Al pour que monsieur Scar puisse prévoir des cours en fonction. Et c'est ainsi que les cours d'une heure à chaque fois commencèrent. Le début fut consacré aux bases que Al, monsieur Scar s'en était perçu, ne maîtrisait pas totalement, d'où ses faiblesses actuelles. Puis au fut et à mesure, les difficultés augmentèrent mais Al s'accrochait. Il voulait réussir à remonter sa moyenne et rendre son professeur fier de lui. Le premier devoir qu'il dut faire après ses cours fut pour lui une énorme source de stress mais il fut tellement fier quand il vit qu'il avait la moyenne. Bien sûr, la note n'était pas très élevée car on ne peut passer de la médiocrité à l'excellence mais pour le jeune garçon c'était beaucoup car cela voulait dire qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Et lorsque monsieur Scar le complimenta sur ses énormes progrès, il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir de joie et se promit de redoubler d'ardeur.

Et c'est ainsi que les semaines passèrent ainsi que les mois. Et l'on arriva à la veille des envois des bulletins. Al était très nerveux car il savait qu'il avait augmenté de manière significative mais est-ce que ça allait être suffisant ? C'est pour cette raison qu'il était un peu angoissé à l'idée de parler avec monsieur Scar qui venait de l'appeler alors que le cours se terminait.

-Vous voulez me parler professeur, demanda Al en regardant celui-ci.

Au fil du temps passé avec lui, Al avait appris à maîtriser complètement ses émotions et désormais, il ne rougissait plus et pouvait entamer la discussion sans sentir son cœur s'emballer, même si un sentiment bien doux l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'il était en compagnie de l'homme.

-Oui Alphonse.

Suite à leurs cours particuliers, monsieur Scar avait pris l'habitude d'appeler son élève par son prénom et si au départ cela lui avait paru bizarre, on pouvait maintenant dire que le jeune garçon aimait entendre son prénom dans la bouche de son professeur. La voix était si sensuelle et on avait l'impression que monsieur Scar disait le prénom avec des inflexions tendres. Mais ce n'était sans doute qu'un effet de l'imagination de Al. Oui, ce dernier espérait trop. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?

-Voici le bulletin que je vais envoyer demain à votre frère, dit monsieur Scar en tendant une feuille à son élève. Celui-ci la prit d'une main tremblante et osa à peine regarder la case mathématique. Finalement, il s'y risqua et faillit pleurer de joie en voyant la moyenne de quinze avec des compliments de son professeur.

-Oh professeur…

Ce dernier sourit en voyant la joie dans les yeux de son élève.

-C'est mérité Alphonse. Vous avez beaucoup travaillé et je suis vraiment fier de vous.

-Oh monsieur, merci, merci. C'est grâce à vous si j'en suis arrivé là. Vous avez eu la gentillesse de me donner de votre temps pour m'aider et vous avez été si patient, si compréhensif face à mes erreurs. C'est grâce à vous, jamais je ne pourrais assez vous remercier.

Et sans réfléchir plus, Al se jeta dans les bras de son professeur. Il sentit ce dernier se raidir brusquement et il se détacha en rougissant, honteux de ce qu'il avait fait.

-Pardon, je…

-Ce n'est rien Alphonse…

Quelque chose dans la voix de son professeur fit lever la tête d'Edward et il regarda avec curiosité ce dernier être mal à l'aise et être tout rougissant. Quoi, rougissant ? Al était perplexe. Puis se dit que ce dernier devait être gêné car cela ne sa faisait pas entre un professeur et un élève. Ou alors qu'il avait du être surpris. Oui, cela devait être ça. Il ne voyait pas d'autre explication. Il décida de prendre congé pour ne pas gêner plus son professeur.

-Je vais y aller. Encore merci professeur et pardon, je ne voulais pas vous offenser. A demain.

Et sur ces mots, il partit, laissant un professeur troublé.

Et le soir même, quand Al se coucha, ce fut pour rêver des bras puissants de son professeur l'enlaçant, même si au réveil, il ne s'en souvenait plus.

Lorsque le bulletin arriva, c'est un Al tout fier qui le montra à son frère et à Roy. Et ces derniers furent tellement satisfaits des progrès du jeune garçon en mathématiques qu'ils décidèrent de fêter la bonne nouvelle au restaurant.

Le lendemain, Al était à la recherche de monsieur Scar pour lui annoncer la réaction de son frère quand il vit ce dernier sortir de la salle des professeurs. Le jeune garçon s'approcha alors en souriant mais se figea en voyant une femme sortir à son tour de la salle et poser la main sur le bras de monsieur Scar. La femme, une belle brune aux cheveux longs et aux formes généreuses que Al reconnut comme étant mademoiselle Lust, une professeur d'histoire, se pencha alors pour dire quelque chose à son collègue et ce dernier éclata de rire.

Sans en comprendre la raison, en entendant ce rire si gai, si joyeux, si libre, Al sentit son cœur se serrer violemment. C'était tellement fort qu'il eut l'impression qu'un étau lui étreignait la poitrine. Et pourquoi se sentait-il si vide et si triste d'un seul coup ? Pourquoi avait-il envie de pleurer et de hurler de douleur ? Et surtout pourquoi voulait-il écarter mademoiselle Lust de monsieur Scar et lui hurler de ne plus s'approcher de lui ?

Il ne comprenait pas et cela le déstabilisait. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? Il se sentait si perdu et si malheureux…C'était comme si le soleil de sa vie venait de se coucher pour ne plus jamais renaître.

Al se sentait si déprimé qu'il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas suivre les cours normalement et surtout pas celui de monsieur Scar. Le voir lui rappellerait trop mademoiselle Lust et la main de celle-ci sur son bras. D'un coup, il la haïe puissamment et souhaita même l'espace d'un instant qu'elle meure dans d'atroces souffrances. Mais cette pensée fut brève et bientôt, il retomba dans sa mélancolie.

Oui, il ne pouvait rester ici. Il avait trop mal dans son cœur et dans son âme mais le pire était qu'il n'en comprenait pas la raison. Le plus raisonnable était de rentrer et demain, cela irait mieux. Al se dépêcha alors de prendre ses affaires, dit à Winry qu'il ne se sentait pas bien et rentra rapidement chez lui.

Il avait à peine mis le pied chez lui que son frère apparaissait.

-Al ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas censé être au collège ?

Al cacha un soupir. Il aurait voulu être seul mais il avait oublié qu'aujourd'hui, Edward ne travaillait pas et restait donc à la maison pour s'occuper des corvées ménagères et avancer dans ses devoirs.

-Ce n'est rien grand frère, je ne me sentais pas bien c'est tout.

-Tu es malade, s'alarma aussitôt Ed en posant la main sur le front de son frère. Non, tu n'es pas chaud. Alors tu as mal quelque part ? Au ventre ? Ou ailleurs ?

Inconsciemment, Al posa alors la main sur son cœur.

-Tu as mal au cœur ? Tu as envie de vomir ?

Devant tant de sollicitation et d'inquiétude, Al explosa soudain en sanglots.

-Al, que se passe t-il, cria alors Ed en enlaçant doucement son frère. Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin ?

Al secoua la tête. Oui, il avait mal au cœur mais ce n'était pas physique…

-Non, pas la peine, réussit-il à hoqueter entre deux sanglots…

-Oh Al…

Edward enlaça encore plus tendrement son frère et attendit que ce dernier ne se calme tout en lui murmurant que tout irait bien et que quoi qu'il se passe, il serait toujours là pour son petit frère chéri.

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, Al se calma et se détacha à regrets de son frère.

-Excuse-moi grand frère. J'ai agi comme un bébé.

Ed lui sourit gentiment.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas dans la cuisine nous préparer deux milk-shakes pendant que j'appelle Roy pour lui dire que je ne le verrais pas ce soir. Toi et moi, nous devons parler. Tu es malheureux et je ne peux te lasser seul.

Al ne tenta même pas d'argumenter car Ed était plus que têtu et une fois qu'il avait décidé quelque chose, rien ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis. Aussi, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, se passa un peu d'eau sur les yeux et commença à préparer les milk-shakes. Il sourit doucement en se rappelant que leur mère leur préparait toujours ces derniers quand ses deux fils n'allaient pas bien à cause de quelque chose. Et la boisson ajoutée à la tendresse maternelle leur faisait toujours oublier leurs soucis et se sentir mieux après. Cette coutume était restée après la mort de Trisha Elric, même si au fil des années, elle avait été de moins en moins utilisée.

Al sortit de ses pensées quand Ed revient et les deux garçons s'assirent en silence, sirotant tranquillement leur boisson.

Puis Edward rompit la quiétude.

-Al, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Tu es mon petit frère et jamais je ne te jugerais. Alors dis-moi ce qui se passe et peut-être que je pourrais t'aider…

Al leva la tête et croisa le regard ambré de son frère. Celui-ci reflétait toute son inquiétude et le jeune garçon sut qu'il pourrait tout dire. Et qui sait, Ed pourrait peut-être l'aider. Un avis extérieur ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

Alors Al expliqua tout. Il parla des étranges émotions qui l'habitaient dès qu'il était en présence de son professeur et ceci, dès le premier jour. Il parla de ses cours de soutien qui l'avaient rapproché de ce dernier et finalement, il parla de son étrange peine face à la vue de monsieur Scar et de mademoiselle Lust.

Quand il eut fini, il regarda son frère d'un air hésitant et fut surpris de le voir aborder un léger sourire.

-Pourquoi souris-tu ?

Al était perplexe.

-Je souris car je sais exactement ce qui t'arrive.

-Ah vraiment ?

-Oui. Tu es amoureux tout simplement !

Al rougit encore.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises.

-Mais je suis très sérieux. Et je parle en connaissance de cause puisque tous les symptômes que tu viens de me décrire sont les mêmes que j'ai ressentis lorsque je suis tombé amoureux de Roy. Le fait de le trouver très séduisant, le trouble en sa présence ou lorsque je devais lui parler, le fait de vouloir qu'il soit fier de moi ou encore la jalousie face à Riza, une de ses amies, qui était trop proche de lui à mon goût m'a vite éclairé sur mes sentiments. Je l'aimais tout simplement. Voilà pourquoi je peux dire sans me tromper que tu l'aimes. Oui, tu es amoureux de ce monsieur Scar.

Al n'en revenait pas. Il était amoureux ? Ce n'était pas possible…

-Cependant, continua Ed, je dois te prévenir. Tu l'aimes mais tu ne connais pas ses sentiments. Et tu risques peut-être de faire mal à ton cœur dans cette histoire car lui n'éprouve peut-être pas les mêmes sentiments que toi. Il n'aime peut-être pas les hommes. Mais même si s'il répondait à tes sentiments, tu es mineur et son élève. Il ne peut donc rien se passer entre vous deux car il risquerait d'être pénalement poursuivi. Je sais que ça va te sembler dur mais ton amour pour lui me semble voué à l'échec. Il y a trop de facteurs contre vous deux. Je suis désolé…

Edward alla enlacer alors son frère qui s'était remis à pleurer et bientôt, l'aîné des frères Elric accompagna son frère dans les pleurs. Il détestait voir celui-ci pleurer et s'il le pouvait, il allègerait sa peine mais malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que son frère pouvait ressentir. Se rendre compte que l'on est amoureux pour que la minute d'après cet amour vous soit violemment arraché ? Ed ne souhaitait cette peine à personne.

Finalement, Al se calma et Ed se rendit compte que c'est parce qu'il s'était endormi, fatigué par toutes ces émotions. Il le prit alors tendrement dans ses bras et alla le déposer dans sa chambre avant de le border tendrement et de l'embrasser doucement sur le front.

-Dors bien petit frère et je serais toujours là pour toi, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais tout faire pour alléger ta peine…

Il sortit de la chambre et soupira tristement. Il avait si mal pour son frère et il se sentait très déprimé de n'avoir rien pu faire pour l'aider. Il aurait bien besoin de Roy pour lui remonter le moral…Soudain, on frappa à la porte et Ed allant ouvrir, eut la surprise de voir son petit ami.

-Roy !

-Bonsoir angel. Au son de ta voix tout à l'heure, j'ai bien senti que ça n'allait pas et qu'après avoir parlé avec Al tu aurais bien besoin de réconfort. C'est pour cela que je suis là…

-Oh Roy…

Et Ed se jeta dans les bras de ce dernier, tellement heureux d'avoir un petit ami si attentif et prévenant. Roy le serra fort dans ses bras avant de prendre ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser afin de lui montrer qu'il l'aimait et qu'il serait toujours là pour lui.

Et plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux enlacés sur le lit de Ed et que ce dernier lui eut raconté toute l'histoire, Roy promit à son petit ami de tout faire pour aider Al à sortir de sa misère affective. Il aimait beaucoup le jeune garçon et son bonheur était très important pour lui. Et c'est sur cette pensée que les deux garçons s'endormirent, se jurant dans leur cœur de tout faire pour aider leur frère et ami.

Fidèles à leur promesse, Edward et Roy passèrent les jours suivants à s'occuper attentivement de Al pour que ce dernier ne pense plus à sa douleur. Ainsi, ils le sortaient au cinéma ou au restaurant et parlaient toujours de choses amusantes pour le dérider.

Al appréciait leurs efforts mais même eux ne pouvaient l'empêcher d'aller au collège et de voir monsieur Scar.

Ces moments étaient une vraie torture car voir le visage de son professeur et l'entendre parler lui serrait violemment le cœur et l'envahissait d'un vide sans nom. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne levait plus la tête en cours et dès que la sonnerie retentissait, il se dépêchait de prendre ses affaires et de sortir afin d'éviter tout contact. Monsieur Scar avait bien essayé de lui parler mais le jeune garçon avait toujours prétexté une occupation urgente. Et même s'il savait que son professeur était sceptique, il n'avait pas insisté et Al lui en avait été reconnaissant. Il était aussi soulagé que les deux n'aient plus de cours particuliers ensemble car il ne savait pas comment il aurait pu survivre à avoir l'élu de son cœur si proche et si inaccessible.

Cette journée avait été plus dure que les autres car Al avait, par inadvertance, aperçu monsieur Scar en compagnie de mademoiselle Lust et son cœur s'était serré si fort qu'il avait cru qu'il allait s'évanouir. Heureusement, les cours étaient finis et il put renter précipitamment chez lui afin de se jeter sur son lit en pleurant.

Ce que ça faisait mal d'aimer. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'une souffrance pareille pouvait exister.

En y réfléchissant bien, il avait du être attiré par monsieur Scar dès le premier jour et au fil du temps passé, que ce soit au collège ou lors de leurs cours particuliers, ses sentiments avaient naturellement évolué en un amour tendre et sincère.

Quel idiot il avait été de ne pas le reconnaître, c'était si évident maintenant qu'il y pensait. Enfin, cela n'aurait rien changé. Monsieur Scar était et resterait à jamais inaccessible.

Et cela faisait mal.

Il supposait que le temps ferait un jour son œuvre et qu'il oublierait mais savait que la blessure ne disparaîtrait jamais totalement. Son amour, il le savait tout au fond de lui, était trop profond pour être totalement éradiqué.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être tombé amoureux de Winry, cela aurait été si simple…Non, il avait fallu que son cœur choisisse la dernière personne à prendre. Son cœur était stupide. Mais alors, vu qu'il aimait monsieur Scar, est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il était homosexuel ?

Il réfléchit un instant en se demandant s'il était attiré par les hommes, comme son frère ou Roy l'étaient. Puis décida que non. Il n'aimait que son professeur. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il était scarsexuel ? Oui, c'était cela, pensa t'il en souriant malgré sa peine.

-Oh Scar, murmura t'il en s'abîmant dans un rêve éveillé où il aimait et était aimé en retour. Mais trop vite, le rêve devient cauchemar lorsque mademoiselle Lust apparut aux bras de monsieur Scar et que ce dernier se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Et bientôt, les larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues trop pâles de Al.

Il serra les lèvres fortement jusqu'à sentir un goût métallique dans sa bouche qu'il ignora et s'essuya les yeux d'un poing rageur. Il était stupide de rêver à quelque chose qui n'arriverait jamais. Scar n'était qu'un rêve. Un beau rêve mais tout de même un rêve.

Al se leva et alla dans la salle de bain afin de se regarder d'un œil critique devant le miroir. Il avait les yeux gonflés et sa bouche était rouge de sang. Il ne pouvait rester comme ça car si son frère ou Roy le trouvaient comme ça, ils allaient s'inquiéter et il ne le voulait pas. Ils s'inquiétaient déjà trop. C'était sa faute après tout. Il n'avait qu'à pas tomber amoureux si stupidement car on en serait pas là. Et puis c'était aussi sa faute s'il n'arrivait pas si facilement à oublier.

Le jeune garçon se mit de l'eau sur le visage afin de faire disparaître toute trace mais si le sang disparut, ses yeux restèrent gonflés. Al décida alors d'aller faire une petite ballade dehors. Ed et Roy ne seraient là que dans une heure, il avait le temps. Et peut-être que cette sortie, à défaut de calmer sa douleur et son cœur brisé, enlèverait les traces de sa peine.

C'est sur cette bonne idée qu'il sortit de chez lui et qu'il commença à marcher au hasard des rues.

Al ne pensait à rien, il marchait juste. Mais à un moment donné, un bruit près de lui le fit sortir de sa torpeur et il leva la tête. Devant lui, à quelques pas, se tenait un homme et ce dernier était passablement éméché si Al pouvait en juger par les yeux vitreux, les joues rouges et la bouteille de whisky à la main.

Le jeune garçon recula instinctivement tandis que l'homme avançait d'un pas chancelant.

Soudain pris de panique face à la nuit tombée sans qu'il s'en aperçoive et l'individu qui, il le voyait maintenant, était un clochard, Al se tourna et commença à courir.

Perdu dans sa panique, in ne regarda pas où il allait et buta soudain contre quelque chose de dur et de doux à la fois. Surpris par le choc, il tomba par terre en poussant un petit gémissement.

Al commençait à se relever, et heureusement il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal, quand il vit la main de la personne qu'il avait percutée se tendre vers lui. Remarquant machinalement que la main était sombre, il la prit et se releva en murmurant merci.

-Vous allez bien ? J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait mal mais vous avez déboulé sans prévenir et je n'ai pas pu vous éviter…

Al tressaillit en reconnaissant la voix.

Non, ce n'était pas possible, pas lui…

-Monsieur Scar…

Son professeur, car c'était bien lui, sourit alors.

-Oui, c'est bien moi. Je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que vous courriez comme ça ? Et vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Est-ce que je vous ai fait mal ?

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme baissa la tête. Il ne voulait pas être là en compagnie de l'homme qu'il aimait sans espoir. Et pour comble de malheur, son cœur s'était accéléré et il était sûr de concurrencer à nouveau les tomates. Il se détestait.

-Oui, je vais bien, répondit-il de mauvaise grâce au bout d'un moment en priant que son professeur ne remarque pas son trouble. Et si je courrais comme cela, c'est parce que j'ai eu peur de quelque chose de stupide. Mais tout va bien maintenant. Sur ce, veuillez m'excuser mais je dois rentrer chez moi.

Il fallait mettre le plus de distance possible entre les deux, c'était impératif.

Al se préparait à partir quand la voix de monsieur Scar l'interrompit.

-Attendez Alphonse. En fait, cela tombe bien que je vous croise. J'étais justement en route vers votre maison.

Le jeune garçon sentit le sang de ses veines se glacer.

-Qu…Quoi, balbutia t'il en se retournant vivement vers on professeur et de baisser la tête en rougissant après avoir croisé le beau regard de son professeur.

-Vous avez bien entendu Alphonse.

La voix de monsieur Scar était amusée.

-Je dois vous parler. Mais je préfèrerais que cela ne se fasse pas dans la rue. Peut-être pourrions-nous aller chez vous ?

Al voulait refuser, dire qu'il ne pouvait pas mais la curiosité fut la plus forte. Et puis il serait chez lui et être dans un environnement connu le rassurerait. Il le fallait.

Il hocha la tête pour montrer son acceptation et commença à partir en direction de sa maison, son professeur le suivant.

Le trajet fut silencieux, chacun paraissant perdu dans ses pensées. Et puis finalement, ils arrivèrent chez les Elric. Al entra et dirigea son invité vers le salon. Hors de question de l'amener ailleurs. Et non, il n'avait pas pensé à sa chambre. Pas du tout.

Monsieur Scar s'assit et Al lui demanda alors s'il voulait quelque chose à boire. Après que ce dernier ait répondu par la négative, le jeune garçon et un silence inconfortable commença à régner.

Al sentait son cœur battre violemment dans sa poitrine et ses mains devenir moites à cause de son angoisse.

-Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me dire ? Dit-il finalement au bout d'un moment d'une voix trop tremblante à son goût.

-En fait, je suis venu vous voir parce que je m'inquiète. Depuis quelques jours, je vous trouve pâle et distant. Vous êtes toujours aussi bon élève en classe, cela n'a pas changé au moins, mais j'ai comme l'impression que vous êtes plus renfermé et je m'inquiète. Y a t'il quelque chose qui s'est passé dernièrement pouvant être la cause de ce nouveau comportement ? Dans votre famille peut-être ? je sais que vous vivez seul avec votre frère, alors peut-être est-ce lié à lui…

-Non, répliqua Al. Cela n'a rien à voir avec Edward. Lui et Roy sont adorables avec moi.

-Roy ? Demanda monsieur Scar d'un air curieux.

-C'est le petit ami de mon frère.

Aussitôt que les mots quittèrent sa bouche, Al se maudit. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça alors qu'il aurait pu dire que c'était leur gardien ? Mais peut-être que tout au fond de lui, il voulait voir la réaction de son professeur face à l'homosexualité. Il était masochiste. Il ne l'aurait pas cru.

La seule réaction de monsieur Scar fut un oh de surprise mais ce fut tout et Al fut déçu. Il devait savoir.

-Cela ne vous choque pas ?

-De quoi ?

-Que mon frère soit gay ?

-Non pourquoi, ça devrait ? A moins que cela ne vous choque vous ?

-Non, répondit vivement Al. Cela ne me gêne pas du tout.

Et pour cause puisque lui aussi aimait un homme. Mais il n'allait pas le révéler à son professeur.

-Alors, continua monsieur Scar, si tout va bien chez vous, qu'est-ce qui a causé ce retrait dans votre coquille ? Un problème de cœur peut-être ?

Al pâlit et monsieur Scar eut sa réponse.

-C'est donc ça. Avec mademoiselle Rockbell ?

-Je vous ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas ma petite amie. Et puis ma vie privée ne vous concerne pas, répondit Al en criant.

-Vous avez raison, cela ne me regarde pas.

La voix était douce, presque triste.

-Mais je m'inquiète pour vous. Vous voir si loin, dans votre monde à vous m'a perturbé et j'ai voulu en savoir plus pour vous aider. Mais j'ai eu tort et je suis désolé.

Al se radoucit.

-Non, vous avez voulu bien faire et je vous en remercie. Mais vous ne pouvez pas m'aider. Personne ne le peut. Seul le temps me permettra un jour d'oublier…

-Alphonse, je ne suis pas votre ennemi et je veux vous aider. Je sais que cela ne me regarde pas mais sachez que si je peux vous aider, je le ferais volontiers.

-C'est gentil mais mon cas est sans espoir, répondit Al tristement.

-En êtes-vous sûr ? Peut-être que cette jeune fille vous aime et que vous n'avez rien remarqué.

-Ce n'est pas une fille, dit machinalement Al avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait dit et de devenir plus blanc qu'un linge.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, comme je vous l'ai dit l'homosexualité ne me dérange pas et il n'y a pas de mal à aimer quelqu'un de son sexe. Si l'amour est là alors qui sommes-nous pour juger, s'empressa alors de dire monsieur Scar pour rassurer son élève. Et je peux vous dire que je n'ai aucune raison de juger les mœurs sexuelles des personnes puisque je suis moi-même attiré par les hommes…

Al, sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

-Et oui Alphonse, moi aussi je suis gay. Alors je peux comprendre ce que vous pouvez ressentir.

-Mais mademoiselle Lust ? je vous ai vu avec elle…

Monsieur Scar éclata de rire.

-C'est normal que vous m'ayez vu avec elle, nous sommes collègues ! Mais c'est tout. Il n'y a rien de plus.

Al sentit un minuscule espoir germer au fond de son cœur. L'homme qu'il aimait était homosexuel et mademoiselle Lust n'était pas une menace. D'un coup, la vie lui parut plus belle.

-Alors dîtes-moi Alphonse. Si je comprends bien la situation. Vous êtes attiré par un autre garçon et vous êtes déprimé parce que vous ne savez pas si ce dernier retourne vos sentiments ou est même gay. C'est cela ?

Al hocha la tête.

-Oui, il n'y a rien de plus dur que d'aimer une personne et de ne pas avoir si vous avez la moindre chance…

Le ton de monsieur Scar était triste et Al sentit un petit pincement au cœur. Monsieur Scar devait lui aussi aimer sans espoir de retour. Sa lueur d'espoir s'éteignit et il baissa la tête.

-Alors de qui êtes-vous amoureux Alphonse ? Vous pouvez me le dire et qui sait, je pourrais peut-être en savoir plus. Un professeur a beaucoup de ressources vous savez…

-Non, répondit Al, je ne peux pas vous le dire. Je sais que vous voulez m'aider mais mon histoire est vraiment sans espoir. Il n'y a rien à tenter. Ce n'est même pas la peine…

-Si vous le dîtes…

Mais monsieur Scar ne paraissait pas convaincu.

-Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire Alphonse dans ces cas là à part effectivement que le temps guérit tout et qu'un jour, cet amour à sens unique disparaîtra. Et un jour, vous verrez, vous rencontrez un gentil garçon que vous aimerez.

Il se leva.

-C'est du moins ce que moi je me dis…

Ces derniers mots furent prononcés si bas que Al ne fut pas sûr de les avoir correctement entendus. Il se leva à son tour.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?

Monsieur Scar parut gêné.

-Rien d'important, je vous assure.

-Si vous avez dit quelque chose, je le sais, insista Al.

Monsieur Scar se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

-J'ai juste dit que c'est ce que je me dis. Je veux dire par là que je sais que la personne que j'aime ne m'aimera jamais alors je me dis qu'un jour je l'oublierais et que j'aimerais quelqu'un d'autre.

Cet aveu brisa le cœur de Al même s'il s'en doutait. Son, professeur était fou amoureux et cette personne ne l'aimait pas. Elle était stupide. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour l'amour de monsieur Scar…

Il baissa la tête pour ne pas que son professeur voit la peine que ces mots avaient pu lui provoquer.

-C'est la vie, continua monsieur Scar mais son ton était amer.

Soudain Al se sentit très fatigué. Cacher ses sentiments étaient si durs et de toute façon, qu'il les sache ou pas, son professeur ne les réciprociterait jamais. Il venait d'en avoir la confirmation. Alors pourquoi ne pas décharger sa conscience de ce lourd fardeau ? Il n'avait rien à perdre. Au pire, monsieur Scar le détesterait et alors l'oublier serait plus facile. Mais par contre, il savait qu'il n'accepterait pas sa pitié. Non, il préfèrerait encore la colère.

-Monsieur, rasseyez-vous s'il vous plaît.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils mais obtempéra et Al s'assit à son tour.

Le jeune garçon regarda lors ses mains jointes sur ses genoux et prenant son courage, il leva la tête et croisa le regard vaguement interrogateur de son professeur.

-Vous voulez savoir de qui je suis amoureux et bien je vais vous le dire. C'est de vous. Oui, je vous aime.

Ca y est, il l'avait dit et Al sentit soudain un énorme poids s'enlever de sa poitrine.

Monsieur Scar le regarda d'un ait choqué.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?

-J'ai dit que je vous aimais. Oui, je suis amoureux de vous. C'est pour cela que j'étais si malheureux. Car je vous aimais, vous un homme, qui plus est mon professeur et beaucoup plus vieux que moi. Je ne voulais pas vous le dire mais maintenant, tout ceci n'a plus d'importance car je sais que vous êtes amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Et je crois que cette confession et le fait de savoir que vous aimez un autre que moi va m'aider plus facilement à guérir. D'ailleurs, j'ai déjà ce poids en moins dans ma poitrine…

-Je…Je ne sais pas quoi dire, balbutia monsieur Scar.

Al haussa les épaules.

-Il n'y a rien à dire. A part que maintenant vous savez la raison de ma mélancolie donc vous n'avez plus à vous inquiéter. Je vais doucement guérir et un jour, je serais comme avant. C'est tout.

-Mais je ne veux pas que vous guérissiez de cet amour pour moi Alphonse.

-Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas…

Monsieur Scar sourit alors d'un sourire si affectueux et si tendre que s'il n'avait pas été assis, Al en aurait eu les genoux flageolants et serait tombé.

-Je crois que si je vous dis le nom de la personne dont je suis amoureux, vous comprendrez mieux. Alors c'est très simple. Je suis follement, éperdument et passionnément amoureux d'un garçon nommé Alphonse Elric.

-Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ?

Toute couleur avait déserté le visage de Al.

-J'ai dit que je suis éperdument amoureux de toi Alphonse et ceci dès le premier jour où je t'ai vu. Tu faisais si innocent, si fragile. C'est ce désir de te protéger qui m'a d'abord attiré vers toi. Mais j'ai combattu cette attirance. Tu étais mon élève et mineur en plus. Cependant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de te regarder discrètement et si tu savais comme j'ai été secrètement heureux d'apprendre que Winry Rockbell n'était pas ta petite amie. Je savais que cette attirance était mal mais je n'ai pu m'empêcher de te proposer ces cours particuliers. D'un côté, j'étais heureux de ce temps passé avec toi mais de l'autre, je tremblais de laisser échapper mon secret. D'ailleurs, j'ai bien failli à plusieurs reprises tellement tu étais adorable dans ta volonté de remonter ta moyenne pour que ton frère soit fier de toi. Et te rappelles-tu lorsque tu m'as serré dans tes bras ? Ce jour là, j'ai du faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas t'embrasser et te dire que je t'aimais. Et oui, ce qui au départ n'était qu'attirance s'est transformée au fil du temps en un amour fort et sincère. Je t'aimais mais je n'avais pas prévu de faire quelque chose. Et puis tu as commencé à te renfermer et cela m'a fait mal car en même temps, j'ai eu l'impression que tu me fuyais. J'ai donc pris mon courage à deux mains pour venir te voir et prier pour que tu ailles bien et qu'il ne te soir rien arrivé de grave. Lorsque j'ai appris que tu étais amoureux et d'un homme en plus, j'ai été effondré car toutes mes chances avec toi se réduisaient à néant, même si au fond de moi je savais que c'était mieux ainsi. Je me préparais à rentrer chez moi et à déprimer quand tu m'as annoncé que tu m'aimais. Sur le moment, je ne pouvais y croire car c'était trop beau pour être vrai et cela ne pouvait être qu'un effet de mon imagination. Et puis tu as réitéré et là, mon cœur a explosé de joie. Je t'aime et tu m'aimes. Je suis si heureux Alphonse…

-Vous m'aimez aussi…

Des larmes de joie commencèrent à couler sur le visage de Al.

-C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie…

Le jeune garçon se préparait à se lever pour courir dans les bras de son professeur qui lui souriait amoureusement quand une pensée le frappa.

-Mais vous êtes toujours mon professeur…Et je suis mineur…Même si mon frère lui est aussi mineur et est dans une relation avec un majeur…

Le visage de monsieur Scar se rembrunit et il parut réfléchir quelques instants.

-J'ai une solution mais je ne sais pas si tu seras d'accord. Mais au moins, comme cela, nous n'irons pas à l'encontre de la loi. Dans un an, tu ne seras plus mon élève et dans trois, tu seras majeur. Alors voici ce que je te propose. Pendant ces trois ans, apprenons à nous connaître et à nous découvrir. Et si dans trois ans, nos sentiments sont toujours les mêmes, alors nous pourrons enfin aller plus loin. Qu'en penses-tu ? En fait, c'est comme si nous allions sortir en tant qu'amis pendant trois ans afin de voir si nous pouvons aller plus loin au bout de ce laps de temps.

-C'est long trois ans, dit Alphonse.

Monsieur Scar soupira.

-Je sais et ça va être dur de tenir. Mais ce sera un bon moyen de savoir si nous nous aimons vraiment et si notre amour peut résister. Moi je sais qu'il le fera car je t'aime vraiment.

Al sourit.

-Moi aussi je sais qu'il résistera car je t'aime aussi fort.

Monsieur Scar cacha un sourire devant le tutoiement de son élève.

-Ca va être dur mais ça le vaut.

-Oui, notre amour le vaut bien et il n'en sortira que renforcé.

Le tendre moment fut interrompu par la porte d'entrée claquant et la voix de Ed appelant son frère.

-Al, tu es là ?

-Je suis là grand frère, répondit Al.

Il entendit bientôt le pas de son frère venir vers lui et bientôt Ed apparut, suivi de Roy.

-Alors comment est-ce que tu vas aujourd'…

Ed s'interrompit en voyant que son frère n'était pas seul.

Al et monsieur Scar se levèrent alors et Al fit les présentations.

-Grand frère, Roy, je vous présente monsieur Scar, mon professeur de mathématiques. Scar, je te présente mon frère Edward et son petit ami, Roy Mustang.

Les yeux de Ed se rétrécirent dangereusement lorsqu'il entendit le tutoiement et le nom et qu'il comprit que l'homme devant lui était le professeur qui avait fait souffrir son frère. Mais avant qu'il ait pu laisser libre cours à son tempérament, Roy parla.

-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Allez viens Ed, laissons-les seuls, je suis sûr que Al nous expliquera tout après.

Ce dernier lança un regard reconnaissant à Roy et celui-ci entraîna son petit ami avant qu'il ait pu dire quelque chose.

-Ton frère est très protecteur, remarqua Scar.

Al sourit.

-Il l'a toujours été mais c'est ce que j'aime chez lui. Et il a peur que je souffre, c'est tout. Mais je sais que tu ne le feras jamais. Je le sais car tu aurais pu facilement abuser de la situation mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu préfères attendre afin que nous ne soyions pas inquiétés et que notre amour soit certain. Pour moi, cela veut tout dire…

Scar lui sourit tendrement et se leva.

-Je ferais mieux d'y aller. On se voit demain en cours mais que dirais-tu de se voir samedi ? Ca serait sympa comme premier rendez-vous, qu'en penses-tu ?

-J'en pense que j'en serais enchanté !

-Très bien, je t'en reparlerais. Salue ton frère et son petit ami et à demain.

Il tendit ma main et Al la prit sans hésiter. Le contact dura plus longtemps que nécessaire mais les deux hommes s'en moquaient, appréciant simplement le contact de l'autre.

Et Scar s'en alla, laissant un jeune garçon sur un petit nuage.

Sitôt la porte refermée, il alla voir son frère et Roy et leur expliqua la situation et les deux admirent que c'était la meilleure solution et que monsieur Scar était vraiment un homme bien. Mais Ed fit quand même promettre à son frère de venir le voir s'il avait le moindre problème car il serait toujours là. Al le savait mais il promit quand même.

Et ce soir là, quand il se coucha, son cœur était léger et rempli de joie et de bonheur.

Et quand il s'endormit, ce fut pour rêver d'un tendre futur en compagnie de l'élu de son cœur.

Les jours, les semaines, les mois et bientôt les années passèrent.

Comme ils se l'étaient promis, Al et Scar profitèrent de ce temps passé à se connaître et à s'apprécier davantage. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, de choses plus légères comme de choses plus sérieuses. Scar raconta ainsi à son petit ami son passé d'orphelin, ses parents et son frère étant morts dans un terrible accident de voiture, ses années difficiles à l'orphelinat, sa volonté de s'en sortir en aidant les autres pour arriver finalement à devenir professeur de mathématiques. A son tour, Al parla de sa profonde tendresse pour sa mère décédée, de son mépris pour son père qui avait préféré fuir et surtout, il parla de son frère qui avait toujours été là pour lui et qui avait toujours su le consoler dans les mauvais moments.

Chaque instant entre les deux étaient précieux et étaient chéris. Bien sûr, la première année fut dure car même s'il ne se passa rien, ils durent sa cacher pour pouvoir se voir sans être inquiétés par l'administration scolaire. Les deux années suivantes furent plus simples car Al passant au lycée, il changea de professeur de mathématiques et donc put alors voir son ancien professeur sans crainte qu'on accuse ce dernier d'abus d'autorité.

Bien sûr, il ne faut pas se leurrer. Passer du temps avec l'élu de leur cœur sans pouvoir le toucher fut quelques fois très difficile à surmonter mais ils tinrent bon. Leur bonheur futur en dépendait. Et c'était le plus motivait et les poussait à continuer.

Et puis finalement arriva le jour des dix-huit ans de Al.

Quand il se réveilla ce matin, sa première pensée fut de se dire que ça y est, après tout ce temps passé à attendre, lui et Scar allaient enfin devenir un véritable couple. Et il ne pouvait attendre d'embrasser enfin ce dernier pour la première fois. Puis, il l'espérait, aller plus loin dans sa relation avec son ancien professeur car, même s'il était vierge, il était quand même un jeune garçon amoureux. Et pour être sincère, il en avait un peu assez des douches froides et voulait mettre en pratique les rêves érotiques qu'il avait depuis quelques temps déjà.

Sortant du lit, il commença à s'habiller et à se préparer pour le lycée. Il savait que la journée allait être longue avant de pouvoir enfin voir Scar mais après tout, il avait attendu trois ans. Il pouvait bien attendre un peu plus.

Arrivant dans la cuisine vide, il sourit en apercevant une carte sur la table et commença à la lire en buvant son café. La carte était de son frère et de Roy qui lui souhaitaient un joyeux anniversaire et qui lui disaient qu'ils lui donneraient leur cadeau demain. En attendant, ils lui souhaitaient de bien profiter de sa soirée avec Scar et de ne pas oublier d'être prudent. Al rougit un petit peu en lisant la phrase mais quand il reposa la carte, son expression était devenue rêveuse en pensant à la nuit qui l'attendait. Oui ce soir il allait se protéger mais il allait enfin connaître le plaisir dans les bras aimés. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

La journée fut interminable et quand enfin elle se termina, Al poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il rentra chez lui rapidement, se doucha et s'habilla soigneusement avec des vêtements dans lesquels il se sentait bien mais qui avaient quand même un minimum d'élégance. Il choisit particulièrement ses sous-vêtements et combattit son habituelle rougeur en les mettant. Puis quand il fut enfin prêt, il sortit de la maison pour aller chez son petit ami.

Il connaissait bien le chemin pour y avoir été plusieurs fois déjà mais cette fois était différente et le battement irrégulier de son cœur le lui rappelait.

Quand il sonna à la porte de son ami, il était dix-neuf heures pile.

Scar lui ouvrit rapidement la porte, comme si lui aussi était impatient mais Al supposait qu'il devait l'être aussi.

-Bonsoir Al.

La voix était sensuelle et le fait que son ancien professeur portait une chemise blanche ouverte sur un torse musclé et bronzé ainsi qu'un pantalon en cuir très moulant fit que le jeune garçon sentit ses hormones prendre le contrôle de son corps.

-Bonsoir Scar, répondit-il en essayant de cacher son trouble mais sut qu'il avait échoué quand il vit son ami sourire en connaissance de cause.

-Entre, je t'en prie.

Le jeune homme passa et veilla à effleurer légèrement Scar et cacha un sourire devant le léger gémissement de ce dernier. Chacun son tour…

Sans hésiter, il se dirigea vers le salon et s'assit, Scar le rejoignant avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Joyeux anniversaire mon amour, dit finalement ce dernier en lui tendant une petite boîte.

-Tu n'aurais pas du voyons. Je vais déjà avoir le cadeau que j'attends depuis trois ans, répondit Al et les deux hommes rougirent à la pensée de la nuit.

-Mais cela me faisait plaisir, continua finalement Scar d'une voix rauque.

Al ne répondit pas car il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu. La voix de Scar était trop remplie de sexualité et de promesses à venir. Aussi, pour essayer de se contrôler, il fixa son attention sur la boîte. Il défit le ruban et enleva le papier avant de trouver un petit coffret. Intrigué, il l'ouvrit et poussa un petit cri. A l'intérieur se trouvait une superbe montre.

-Oh Scar, elle est magnifique. Merci mais il ne fallait pas…

-Tu m'as dit dernièrement que ta montre s'était cassée et j'ai alors pensé que ce serait un cadeau utile. Je suis content que ça te plaise ! Regarde l'inscription au dos.

Al obéit et lit les mots suivants : don't forget.

Il leva un sourcil et Scar se hâta d'expliquer.

-Cela fait référence à cette journée que nous attendons depuis trois ans. Pour ne pas oublier ce moment tant attendu où notre amour va enfin pouvoir s'exprimer. Il y a trois ans, je t'aimais et je ne pensais pas pouvoir t'aimer davantage. J'avais tort. Chaque moment passé en ta compagnie m'a fait tomber un peu plus amoureux de toi. Et aujourd'hui, je peux te dire, sans me tromper, que je suis fou amoureux de toi et je sais que ça durera toute ma vie. J'ai longtemps attendu ce jour et maintenant qu'il est là, je suis si heureux…

Al avait les larmes aux yeux. C'était si romantique…

-Moi aussi je t'aime Scar, plus que tout au monde. Même si ces trois années ont été dures, je suis heureux d'avoir attendu car cela n'a fait que renforcer mes sentiments pour toi. Et comme le dit cette montre, je sais que je n'oublierais pas aujourd'hui comme symbole de la fin de notre si longue attente et comme début de quelque chose de merveilleux…

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en souriant. Dans leurs yeux, se lisait tout leur amour.

Puis Scar se leva.

-Veux-tu passer à table ?

Al hocha la tête et se levant suivit son ami dans la cuisine où une magnifique table pour deux avait été dressée. Scar alluma les chandeliers et éteignit la lumière, ce qui donna tout de suite une ambiance feutrée, intime et romantique.

Le dîner fut délicieux et les deux hommes parlèrent de leur journée respective.

Puis quand Al eut terminé le dessert, une somptueuse charlotte au chocolat faite par Scar lui-même, ce dernier se leva et tendit la main à son ami.

-M'accorderez-vous cette danse ?

-Avec plaisir…

Al lui tendit la main et Scar les entraîna dans le salon. Il alluma la chaîne stéréo et bientôt, une douce mélodie se fit entendre.

Al posa sa tête sur le cœur de Scar en mettant ses bras autour de sa taille, Scar posant lui ses mains au bas du dos de son ami et bientôt, les deux hommes commencèrent à danser tendrement, perdu dans le rythme lent de la musique et le bonheur d'être enfin libre de pouvoir se toucher.

Puis finalement, la musique s'arrêta et Al leva la tête vers Scar. Et tout doucement, leurs lèvres se joignirent dans un long et tendre premier baiser.

Au bout de quelques secondes, minutes, heures mais Al avait perdu la notion du temps, perdu qu'il était dans la sensation des lèvres si douces de Scar, le baiser se rompit et il murmura :

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, lui répondit Scar en lui souriant amoureusement.

Puis, sans briser leur regard, Scar prit la main de Al et l'entraîna doucement vers la chambre où ils allaient enfin pouvoir s'aimer librement pour ce qui serait la première des nuits qu'ils passeraient ensemble jusqu'à la fin de leur vie.

Ed et Roy étaient tranquille tous les deux chez ce dernier en train de regarder un film. Ed était bien, il était dans les bras de son petit ami qui le protégeait de ses bras puissants et il se sentait en sécurité. Le film se termina et Roy parut soudain nerveux. Ed, attentif à son ami, le remarqua immédiatement.

-Roy, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Ce dernier se dégageant de son petit ami, Ed sentit la perte de chaleur et de sécurité, se leva sans répondre. Devant cet étrange comportement, Ed s'inquiéta .

-Roy ?

Finalement, celui-ci s'agenouilla devant l'aîné des frères Elric et sortit une petite boîte qu'il ouvrit, présentant alors à Edward deux anneaux d'argent.

Le cœur d'Edward s'accéléra brusquement. Cela ne pouvait pas être ce qu'il pensait…

-Edward, je t'aime. Plus que tout. Plus que ma propre vie. Ces dernières années passées à tes côtés ont été des plus belles de ma vie. Mais aujourd'hui, cette situation ne me convient plus. Je veux que tout le monde sache que tu es à moi comme je suis à toi. Alors je te le demande du fond de mon cœur. Veux-tu m'épouser et faire de moi le plus heureux des hommes ?

Edward sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

-Oh Roy…

-Oh chéri, pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer…

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme baissa la tête et ne répondit pas. Et Roy sentit alors son cœur se fissurer.

Finalement, Edward rompit le silence.

-Je suis désolé mais je dois refuser…

Il sanglotait et sa peine était visible à voir mais Roy ne s'en aperçut pas. Tout ce qu'il entendait était les mots de refus. L'homme qu'il aimait venait de refuser sa demande. Il eut l'impression que son corps devenait vide tellement la peine était immense. Il baissa la tête et serra les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler de chagrin devant sa douleur. Oh Dieu qu'il avait mal…Puis au bout de quelques minutes, il releva la tête et plaqua une expression neutre sur le visage, dissimulant toute émotion, avant de se relever et de faire quelques pas pour s'éloigner d'Edward.

-Très bien, j'ai compris. Je crois que tu devrais partir Edward, Alphonse doit t'attendre.

-Roy, je…

-Non, je ne veux rien entendre. Tu en as assez dit. Ton refus a été très clair. Tu ne m'aimes sans doute pas assez pour te lier avec moi. Ce que j'ai pu être bête d'y croire. Va-t'en, je ne veux plus te voir.

-Ecoute-moi, je peux tout t'expliquer.

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer.

La voix était glaciale.

-Tu peux partir et c'est fini entre nous.

Edward comprit qu'il avait blessé profondément Roy et se leva, avant d'aller chercher son manteau.

-Très bien je pars. Mais ce n'est pas fini Roy. Je reviendrais et on parlera.

Pour toute réponse, Roy lui montra la porte et Ed la franchit.

Quand la porte se referma derrière lui, Roy ne put se retenir plus longtemps ses larmes et laissa échapper ses sanglots avant de se jeter sur son lit pour pleurer.

Ed rentra chez lui, il ne sut jamais comment mais il pleura tout le long du chemin. Quand il rentra chez lui, Alphonse était en train de lire un livre dans le salon, Scar ayant une réunion de professeurs, mais quand il vit son frère et son visage dévasté, il se leva d'un bond.

-Grand frère, que se passe t'il ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Roy ?

A cette mention, les pleurs d'Ed redoublèrent et Al emmena doucement son frère sur le canapé avant de la débarrasser de sa veste et de le prendre dans ses bras pour le calmer. Ed pleura de longues minutes avant de sa calmer et de se dégager.

-Dis-moi ce qui se passe Ed. Je suis inquiet. Tu ne pleures jamais d'habitude...

-C'est Roy, hoqueta difficilement Ed.

Prononcer le nom lui fit mal.

-C'est fini entre nous.

Al ne pouvait y croire. Son frère et Roy étaient les personnes les plus amoureuses qu'il connaissait.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé.

Alors Ed lui expliqua toute la situation.

-Mais je ne comprends pas. Tu aimes Roy alors pourquoi avoir refusé sa demande en mariage ?

Al était confus.

-Tout ceci n'est qu'un malentendu. J'aime Roy et sa demande ne mariage m'a fait énormément plaisir mais si j'ai refusé, c'est à cause de toi.

-De moi ? je ne comprends pas…

-C'est simple.

Ed sourit faiblement.

-Si j'avais accepté, je serais parti vivre avec lui et je t'aurais laissé seul. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Pas à toi. Je ne pouvais t'abandonner comme maman et papa l'ont fait. Je ne pouvais pas. C'est ce que j'ai voulu lui dire en lui précisant que lorsque toi et Scar habiterez ensemble, nous pourrons alors faire de même mais il n'a pas voulu m'écouter. Il m'a jeté dehors en me disant que tout était fini. Oh Al, cela fait si mal…

Les larmes qui s'étaient taries revinrent en force et Al reprit à nouveau son frère dans les bras pour le consoler.

Au bout d'un moment, Al s'aperçut que son frère s'était endormi et le prenant gentiment dans ses bras, Ed avait beau être l'aîné, il était le plus petit et le plus mince des deux, et le porta dans sa chambre avant de le mettre au lit. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

-Ne t'inquiète pas grand frère, je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger. Tu penses trop aux autres et pas assez à toi. Mais pour une fois, je vais m'occuper de toi…

Le lendemain, après avoir vérifié que son frère dormait toujours, Al partit très tôt. Il devait parler à Scar. Puis une fois que ce fut fait, il fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et appela son père. Satisfait de ce qu'il avait fait, il rentra chez lui pour trouver son frère, les yeux rouges devant une tasse de café. Il venait encore de pleurer.

-Très bien Edward, il faut qu'on parle. C'est très important. Je viens d'aller voir Scar et je lui ai expliqué toute la situation. En fait, ce qui vient de se passer aura au moins eu un effet positif dans ce sens qu'il vient de me proposer de vivre avec lui.

-Quoi ?

-Oui, tu as bien entendu. Il voulait le faire de toute façon, tu n'as fait que précipiter les choses. Et j'ai également appelé père qui, vu que nous ne vivrons plus ici, va revendre la maison afin de s'installer définitivement à l'étranger.

Ed mit un instant avant de comprendre et puis ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'espoir.

-Mais Alors, est-ce que ça veut dire que…

-Oui, sourit gentiment Al. Cela veut dire que tu peux aller voir ton chéri pour lui dire que tu acceptes sa proposition !

-Oh Al, je t'adore et Ed se précipita dans les bras de son frère. Tu es le frère le plus génial que je connaisse. Mais j'y pense et s'il ne veut plus de moi ?

La voix était inquiète.

-Tu es fou grand frère, il est dingue de toi. Allez, va vite prendre une douche et t'habiller afin d'aller lui parler.

-Tu as raison. Je t'adore Al.

Et c'est le cœur beaucoup plus serein que Ed alla se préparer et partit parler à son petit ami pour lui expliquer la situation. A cette heure, Roy devait se trouver sur le campus en train de travailler sur sa thèse à la bibliothèque. Et c'est d'un pas décidé que le jeune homme se dirigea vers l'université.

Roy n'étant pas à la bibliothèque, il essaya l'une des tables à l'extérieur. Roy aimait souvent venir travailler à l'extérieur et effectivement, Ed l'aperçut, plongé dans un livre. Mais son cœur se serra en voyant une jeune fille blonde à ses côtés en train de lui parler.

Riza Hawkeye était une amie de Roy et alors qu'elle était très gentille avec Edward qu'elle avait souvent rencontré, le jeune homme ne lui faisait pas confiance car il savait qu'elle était folle amoureuse de son petit ami. Elle le cachait bien mais Ed avait remarqué les regards qu'elle lui lançait alors qu'elle pensait que Roy ne la regardait pas. Mais ce dernier n'ayant jamais fait mention qu'il ne la considérait autrement que comme une amie, Ed ne s'en était jamais inquiété. Jusqu'à maintenant. Mais il n'allait pas abandonner, Roy était à lui.

Il commençait à s'approcher quand il vit Riza poser la main sur celle de Roy et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il s'approcha à grandes enjambées avant de s'arrêter devant le couple qui leva la tête vers lui.

Riza, reconnaissant Ed rougit et retira vivement sa main avant de bredouiller une vague et de partir. Quant à Roy, son expression ne changea pas. Il regarda Ed d'un air froid avant de se replonger dans ses livres.

Cachant un soupir, Ed s'assit en face de lui.

-Roy, il faut qu'on parle.

Ce dernier l'ignora.

-Roy ?

Silence.

-Roy ?

Ed perdit patience.

-C'est ça, ignore-moi. Tu préfères certainement parler avec Riza. Tu étais moins froid avec elle tout à l'heure.

Ed avait parlé sous le coup de la colère et de la jalousie et pour provoquer une réaction chez son petit ami. Mais il pâlit quand Roy ne nia pas.

-Oh mon Dieu, c'est pas possible, j'y crois pas. Tu…Tu es avec elle…

Ed sentit une larme couler sur sa joue.

-Je te déteste, commença t'il à hurler se moquant des gens qui commençaient à les regarder. Tu romps avec moi à cause d'une incompréhension mais en fait, je suis certain que tu n'attendais que ça. Oui, tu voulais aller avec Riza et tu as sauté sur l'occasion. Je te déteste…

-Arrête de te donner en spectacle Edward, répliqua Roy froidement. Et tu es stupide. Riza n'est qu'une amie et tu le sais parfaitement. Si j'ai rompu avec toi, c'est ta faute. C'est car tu as refusé ma demande en mariage, me montrant par la même que tu ne m'aimais pas.

-C'est toi qui es stupide. Si tu m'avais laissé finir, tu aurais su que si je refusais ta demande, c'était pour ne pas abandonner mon frère. Mais dès que lui et Scar se seraient mis en ménage, alors je t'aurais dit oui. Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé finir et à cause de ça, je souffre…Termina Ed d'une toute petite voix.

Roy le regarda interloqué.

-Mais alors, tu n'as pas refusé parce que tu ne m'aimais pas ?

-Bien sûr que non idiot. Je t'aime et si tu le veux toujours, j'accepte de me marier avec toi.

Roy leva un sourcil.

-Mais Alphonse ?

-Il va vivre avec Scar et la maison va être vendue. Alors si tu veux toujours de moi, j'accepte de devenir ton époux et de venir vivre avec toi.

Un sourire éclaira alors le visage de Roy.

-Oh Ed, pardonne-moi, j'ai été stupide. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça mais ton refus m'a fait tellement de mal que j'ai imaginé le pire. Je t'aime tellement si tu savais.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Et je suis heureux que tout ceci ne soit qu'un malentendu.

-Oui mais tout n'est pas encore fini...

Roy se leva et alla s'agenouiller devant son petit ami. Il ressortit la boite et dit :

-Edward, veux-tu m'épouser ?

-Oui, répondit ce dernier à travers ses larmes de joie.

Roy sourit tendrement et passa un anneau à l'annulaire de son aimé. Une fois fait, Ed fit à son tour la même chose.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

Et sous les acclamations de la foule, les deux amoureux se réconcilièrent définitivement en partageant un tendre baiser.

Le mariage religieux entre hommes n'étant pas autorisé, Roy et Ed décidèrent de contracter une union civile à la mairie. Et c'est par un beau mois de mai que les deux hommes, accompagnés par Alphonse, Scar et Winry s'unirent civilement pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Une fois sortis, Ed et Roy s'embrassent tandis que Al s'emploie à consoler Winry que les mariages faisaient toujours pleurer. Quant à Scar, il caresse discrètement la petite boîte cachée dans son pantalon. Ce soir, il demande à Al de l'épouser !


End file.
